No todo es la familia,verdad?
by Minue
Summary: veamos est es mi 1 fic,no se siestara mu bien pero es sobre a pareja tsubasa/kazuma


No todo es la familia,verdad?  
  
Jamas pense que vivir en familia fueran tan maravilloso,el no sentir esa soledad que te embarga al llegar a casa y ver que no estas solo,el sentir que tienes a alguien en quien confiar,sentirte querida es realmente genial.  
  
Mi madrastra es como una amiga mas que una madre,ella m aconseja sobre chicos sobre,la ropa, siempre que lo necesito esta alli me alegro que este conmigo,mi padre tambien esta muy feliz y se que siempre me querra,el que ahora tenga a otra persona a su lado no me quita importancia en absoluto,eso era lo que mas temia ,la verdad,pero ahora m siento mas segura^^  
  
Sobre mi hermanastro,kazuma,...al principio me dio algo de miedo y aquella sonrisa que m dedico en un principio me hizo creer que,al ser tan mona,se habia enamorado de mi y que me podia hacer algo.Me alegro saber que m vio solo como una "hermanita" muy mona Aunque tambien he de admitir que en el fondo me senti algo desilusionada claro k al decirm que si estaba en primaria en medio de la cena ese sentimiento desaparecio momentaneamante para dar paso a la ira.....  
  
Pero ahora me siento tan confundida,el es tan amable y se preocupa tanto por mi,quizas es demasiado sobreprotector en el año que llevamos viviendo juntos a espantado a todos los chicos que se atrevian a pedirme salir(ahora aunk solo ha pasado un año he crecido bastante sigo siendo mona ,por supuesto,pero ya no parezco una xica d primaria =, soy normal para mi edad) Eso m cabreaba mucho quien se cree el como para dejarme sin novio durante la adolescencia  
  
Entonce sun dia se m ocurrio que podrían ser celos m acorde de tonami y sakura ,antes d hacerse novios,tonami estuvo un tiempo mu cariñoso con yukino,obviamente en plan d amigos,pero aun asi arima se enfado muxo con el....eso m recuerda a lo que mi hermanastro hace conmigo,la expresión de su cara cada vez que le hablo de alguien digamos especial no tiene precio^^ M gusta hacerle rabiar claro esta que yo creia que se comportaba asi porque el no tenia novia  
  
Pero un dia...volvi a casa temprano, la ultima hora la dedicaron a un examen d recuperación que yo no tenia que hacer,mis notas eran bastante buenas,nunca al punto d yukino y arima pero si entre los dies primeros,mi "madre" no estaba(seguiria en el hospital)y mi padre tampoco mi hermano estaria en el insti asi k m dedique a cotillear su habitación pocas veces entro alli asi que senti curiosidad sobre las cosas que tenia ,me dejo un tanto impresionada ver tanto poster de gent rara y calaveras,pero cada loco con su tema....fui hasta su escritorio y vi algo que me impresiono mucho era un pequeño libro,era su.. diario????!!!!(6) habra escrito sobre mi???pense.  
  
Lo abri,la fecha que ponia era antes de conocernos le eche un vistazo a esas paginas sin mucho interes mas o menos lo que ponia ya lo sabia,su interes por la musica,su soledad, Entonces llegue a una pagina en la que contaba lo que sentia con respecto al matrimonio de nuestros padres al parecer no le daba tan igual como dijo eso no me lo esperaba,aunque al conocer a mi padre lo comprendio y lo acepto,sobre mi solo dice que soy muy mona y que le habia caido super bien pero luego....  
  
12-04-02  
  
hoy me he sentido raro ante tsubasa ella es realmente encantadora simpatica,amable,wapisima,ha cambiado mucho en este año.tengo miedo de sentir por ella algo mas que un simple amor de hermanos,cabe la posibilidad de que la quiera???  
  
15-04-02  
  
si,decididamente esto no es solo amistad cuando m cuenta sobre esos chicos que la intentan seducir o que le gusta alguien exploto!!!no puedo decirle nada a ella pero al tio que intente estar con ella si(6)espero que eso les enseñe a no acercarse a MI tsubasa!  
  
Yo ante eso me quede muy pillada,estas paginas eran actuales!!si admito que el es muy guapo y tambien es encantador y se porta muy bien conmigo,y...ah! ya no se que pensar...oh no alguien ha entrado en casa y si es el...vaya que nerviosa estoy mejor dejo todo como estaba y bajo  
  
K:Hay alguien??tsubasa??mama??? T:hola K:vaya tsubasa k haces aki tan temprano T:la ultima hora la tuve libre^^ K:ya veo-dijo sonriendo no se porque pero m sonroje ante esa sonrisa K:t pasa algo t subasa t has puesto colorada de repente T:no no es nada trankilo K:oye tsubasa-este es el momento para confesarle lo que siento por ella- tengo k decirt algo T:dime-dije yo algo nerviosa K:pues veras dijo acercándose a mi-yo..tsubasa yo....  
  
No me pude controlar antes de que me dijera nada ya le estaba besando yo tambien le queria y solo después de leer eso m he podido dar cuenta¿cómo he estado tan ciega? Entonces el rompio el beso para decirme...  
  
H:Tsubasa yo te QUIERO!! T:yo tambien te quiero kazuma  
  
Y nos quedamos abrazados hasta la tarde ahora que he descubierto el amor nadie me separa de él.El tener una familia es importante pero no se puede comparar a tener un novio ,a tener esa clase de amor,,te kiero kazuma  
  
FIN  
  
Hola!! M llamo ceres y st es mi primer fic,(se nota verdad?)la pareja kizas os parezk rara pero a mi encanta, ^^ pa kien le haya gustao esta historia,estaba pensando en seguir el fic en vez d cortarlo(ad+ d k m parece corto).... Los 2 en la misma casa(6)..... la cosa dara muxo juego ideas tengo musas!pero pa continuar necesito vuestra opinión,la cual es mu important asi k x fa dejad reviews!!!!!!!! weno no m enrollo +  
  
Musas gracias x haber leio mi fic  
  
BESOS  
  
Ceres ( 


End file.
